


[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 上部 (1-2) （修整版）

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Kudos: 1





	[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 上部 (1-2) （修整版）

I. THE NIGHT 

“脑子里又在想什么徒劳的事？”Iason站在窗前，没有回头。窗外是整个城市的灯火，水面上的磷光一样漂浮着，在黑色的空气里晃。  
Riki没有回答，坐在床边。他听见自己的呼吸在肺里翻滚。  
轻轻的一声冷笑。Iason转过身，眼神像传说中的月光一样没有温度。  
房间里静得可怖。  
突然地，Riki放松了身体，肩垂了下来，仰起头，目光对上了Iason蓝色的眼睛。那目光艰涩，无法用单一的情绪来形容。  
“你，就算控制了这身体，也不过如此。怎么现在……”说着，他缓缓抬起手，用食指点点太阳穴，“连这儿都想攥住么？你……休想！”  
他笑了起来，声音断断续续，每发出一声都需要用力才能发出下一声似的。那声音在空荡荡的房间里迂回着，冬风一样干枯。  
那笑声充满嘲讽，与他“主人”最擅长的口吻如出一辙。  
然后，Riki终于被自己的笑声卡住了喉咙，再也没法发出声音。他再次低下了头。  
“没有必要。”  
房间里脚步响起来，“主人”的步伐仍旧从容。  
Riki抬起头，Iason就站在他面前，雕像一样的脸沉浸在黑暗里，唯有那双淡蓝色的眼睛不可忽视。他弓下身子，手指慢慢磨蹭着Riki的脖子，凑近了脸。  
Riki痛苦地闭上了眼。  
“总有一天，”Iason的声音在最贴近耳朵的地方出现，低沉而蛊惑，Riki听见了“主人”的呼吸，“你会明白……” 

Riki后来躺在床上，黑色的眼睛半睁着，目光如软线，拴住了屋顶上华丽而冰冷的金属吊灯。  
为什么是菱形的而不是方形的？  
为什么是银色的而不是灰色的？  
为什么总是高悬着而不会掉落？  
为什么，在这个世界里，还需要光亮……？  
他觉得自己甚至无法眨眼，他感觉不到自己的肢体。  
他听见一个声音说：因为它是菱形的银色的高悬的，所以它不是方形的灰色的所以它不会掉落。  
因为是这样一个世界，所以才需要光亮。 

因为你所以为的原因都是结果，而你所以为的结果，才是原因。 

终于合上干涩的双眼，Riki在黑暗里看不见Iason一贯冷漠的唇角，只仿佛看见他镐石一样青蓝的眼睛里，深深的瞳孔中泄露出的，无论怎么握紧双拳绷紧全身也无法封结的秘密。  
竟然，如夜里的旷野一般，荒凉而忧伤。 

II. ANOTHER BLONDIE 

自每一夜的梦魇中挣扎醒来，再面对每一个梦魇般的白日。  
白色的墙壁洁净得让人疯狂，甚至连视觉的刺激都要被剥夺殆尽。  
这样的每个早晨，都能听到血涌出心脏的汩汩声。血液那样紊乱地四处奔流着，冲撞着昨夜留下的每一个伤口。  
揪住头发，咬破嘴唇——终于习惯了疼痛，习惯了血味。  
闭紧眼睛，斩断眼泪——终于习惯了残忍，习惯了撕扯。  
但是，这样的麻木却成了另一种酷刑。  
不要让我麻木，不要让我昏沉。在地狱里，只有痛才是活着的证据！ 

Eos里每个Furniture都知道Riki。他们说他是那个黑色的Slum贫民窟来的垃圾；他们说他是那个野蛮粗鲁未被开化的杂种；他们说他嗓门洪亮拳头如铁；他们说他黑色的眼睛里像是蕴藏着闪电，时刻要爆发出来，将这整个大楼劈裂。然而他们当中的有些人又会反驳说Riki再怎么刺头落到Iason大人的手里也终究要服服贴贴的。  
因为Iason Mink这个名字就意味着统治和征服。 

只有那个一直照顾着Riki也被他一次一次骂开的Furniture Daryl知道，那个所有人眼中的怪物是怎样一个人呆坐在靠墙的地板上一动不动地过一整个上午；只有他知道，那个所有人眼中的异类是怎样不屈不挠地反抗着强大的“主人”然后在严罚之中一次又一次地不省人事。  
Riki，游民的他没有姓。  
他却硬当当地颠覆着“统治”和“征服”。 

Daryl轻轻地退出房间，关上门。  
屋里，Riki坐在在椅子里，低头看着自己的手腕。  
淤青的痕迹刺眼却并不陌生。  
“混蛋……！”握紧了拳头，“早晚有一天，我要你加倍偿还！”  
Iason！  
想让我明白什么？  
被铁链锁住的冰冷么？  
被任意摆布的绝望么？  
被肆意践踏的羞辱么？  
被粗暴地剥夺自由然后俯首称奴么？  
这种事，死也不会去屈从。  
Iason，我才不管你是什么Blondie什么精英，你从我身上剜走的每滴血每片肉，我都要让你尝到比那更深更烈的疼痛！总有一天……！ 

Riki用袖口藏好伤痕，走出门去。  
那个令人羞耻的Pet Ring像恶魔的利爪一样钳住了身心，却也因此而讽刺地授予了少得可怜的自由——至少，不必每天被困在屋子里休想踏出一步。  
微微耸着肩，双手插兜，Riki的视线毫无奢望地在地面上推移。他心里再清楚不过，在他尝试过百次千次之后，他再清楚不过，这个牢狱，没有出口。每堵墙都是坚实厚重的，每个窗口都是遥不可及的，每个人都是形同走尸的…… 

感觉到什么人挡在了前面，Riki抬起眼。  
Blondie……  
更加橙黄色的长发，蓝绿色的眼睛。环臂而立，俯视的目光。  
“嘁！”Riki低低的一声不屑，不打算停下脚步。  
“你就那个Riki，Slum来的……”  
“Slum来的那个杂碎！”不等对方把话说完，Riki就狠狠地抢过话来，“就是我！”  
那样高昂的头颅，紧咬的牙关。  
如果是Iason的话，一定会轻轻一笑，完全不为所动地继续他的调弄或者置若罔闻地忽略掉所有的咆哮和反抗，镇压或者走开。  
但是眼前的这个Blondie，只是严肃冷漠地停在Riki的去路前，既不打算爆发也不打算收场。他紧紧环抱的双臂就像他的气息一样毫不松动。他那比Iason更加深蓝的眼睛里，是绝对的蔑视和冷漠。  
连Riki在那一瞬间也被那样充满厌恶与轻蔑的眼神给震动了。  
不知怎的，Riki突然想起Iason的眼神。从第一次相遇在阴暗肮脏的街角到后来每日每夜的磨折，Riki突然发现他从未在Iason那冰一样的眼睛里看见过如此这般寒彻心骨的轻蔑。  
“你是谁？！”Riki突然觉得被人当众剥得赤身一样羞恼，尽量压住声音但还是吼了出来。  
“你没有必要知道。”  
一个贱民没有资格知道么？  
Iason那时却说：“Iason Mink，一个Blondie而已。”  
Riki攥了攥拳头，真想一拳击碎那高高在上的面具。  
“Raoul，找我什么事？”头顶传来熟悉的声音。  
Riki猛地转过身，Iason正站在他身后，身上还带着外面的寒气。  
另一个Blondie终于移动了脚步，从Riki身边擦肩而过。Riki一颤。  
“的确有些急事……”  
两个人就并肩走了，拐进了靠里的一间客厅。 

“我说Daryl，那个……叫Raoul的，到底是什么人？”  
Riki其实是知道Raoul的，他知道他就是Mimea的主人。但他从没正面见过他，他也没料到，Raoul对他的嫌厌竟然会到这个地步。  
“您说的是Raoul Am大人么？他是最精英的生命体研究专家，在Blondie里，他在这方面是最有权威的大人。因为生命研究是极尖端也是Tanagura最重要的项目之一，所以Raoul大人也是Jupiter很看重的一位……”  
“我问的……不是这个。”Riki顿了顿，有点烦躁，“我是问，他总是一副冷得要死的样子么？比那个Iason还……”  
“啊……”Daryl有点惶恐，“请您不要这么说……Raoul大人我不是很了解，但是他和主人的交情不错，他经常过来这里和主人共进晚餐，平时对下人们也还是不错的……”  
Riki瞥了Daryl一眼，哈哈大笑起来：“你害怕了吧？就算你说了他们的坏话，我也不会去揭发你！”突然语气陡转，“他们本来就都是混蛋！”  
Daryl不知该如何接下去，为难地只好不再出声。  
为什么？为什么要用那种眼神看我？就因为我是Slum的杂种么？  
像是狮子看一只蛆虫的睥睨，甚至都不屑用爪子将它踩碎入泥土的高傲。  
这就是Blondie对游民应有的、与生俱来的高傲。  
Riki终于又忍不住握紧了拳头。  
“有什么了不起的！身为Blondie就这么不可一世么？不过都是一帮虚伪残暴的家伙罢了！”  
“哦？今天很有精神么。”  
接住Riki颤动的低吼的嗓音的，是坚定的平静如冬湖的声音。  
Riki不说话，只是瞪着走近身边的Iason。  
微微弯腰，亲吻。  
看了看Riki黝黑的愠怒的眼睛，“怎么？今天又要怎么反抗我？”  
“不对别人残暴，就没法安稳地过这一天，是吧？！”Riki的声音仍在轻微地颤抖，却低沉得像海底传来的鼓声。  
“是对你。” 

“真希望……那些……人……得手……呃……！”  
脊背已经弓了起来，神经的末梢都已经在燃烧。  
“听到我和Raoul的谈话了？”手指轻轻拨去怀中人额头上的湿发，“就那么希望我死？”  
“恨……不得……亲手……呃！！”未完成的句子断在空气里。  
他的“主人”不允许，所以他连话都说不完整。  
“在那之前，”冷雾一样的声音骤然升温，“先学会怎么控制你的呻吟声吧。”  
……  
在意识消灭的前一秒，Riki最后睁开眼睛看了一眼Iason。  
浅蓝色的，专注的，不可撼摇的，无懈可击的眼睛和意志。  
暴虐也好，残忍也好，偏执也好，冷酷也好，但，不是鄙夷和轻蔑，不是厌弃和憎恶。  
那是狮子的，全心全意的，凶狠的眸子。 

他动动手指，就可以消却你的声音，隔绝你的视线，捆缚你的肢体，卡断你的呼吸。  
你无谓的反抗是那么拼命，所以他也从不疏忽。  
你只是只蛆虫，自由是你的全部。  
你一面愤怒于被蔑视的境地，一面又祈求被轻怠的缝隙。  
他却是神的宠爱，世界都在他的掌心。  
他一手拨弄着权位的华丽金杖，一手却死死攥住一个卑微低贱的游魂。 

“到底……要怎样……”


End file.
